BLIND
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: Timm is a blind Irken with a weak right knee. he's unfairly exiled to Earth, and does to the skool Dib and Gaz do. but being blind, how can he survive on Earth alone? R
1. THE EXILED BLIND ONE

**I THOUGHT OF THIS STORY WHEN I WAS IN THE CAR AND A SONG THAT REMINDS ME OF ZAGR STORY. BUT THIS WONT BE A ZAGR STORY, FOR ZIM IS NOT REALLY IN THIS STORY….**

**ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE EXILED BLIND ONE**

Feet thumped on the ground. Four Irkens races toward the finish line, among them, a tall male with perfectly strait antennae, unseeing green eyes, a green shirt with baggy black pants, and a green and sliver PAK. But although he was blind, he knew where everything was, knew who they were, and what gender. He had no friends, and was often bullied. But if he won this race, the final assessment in the academy, maybe they would like him.

He just hoped his knees wouldn't give out. Sense the day he was hatched, his knees would give out, and he would fall. It was painful. But he was in the lead. _Just a few more yards…..Crap!_ His knees locked up, and fell just as he got to the top of a hill, and rolled head over heel down it, crashing into sharp, hard rocks, and finally coming to a abrupt stop by a large rock. He couldn't move. It hurt too much.

The others didn't care. They trampled over him, jumped over him and the rock, and just ran around him. only when the other smeets pasted him, did healers reach him. but healers were called defectives because they had feelings.

He couldn't see them, but he knew they were there. He could smell them. it was two females, an elderly male, and an old SIR unit.

"Timm? You okay?" it was the elderly male, Bon. Timm could only moan in pain.

"Get him out of here. Bring him to room 3003 in sector 5." Bin commanded the girls. (A/N: Lol….it's fun to make it sound so…whats da word…..uh…smart? would that work….the whole 'room 30003 in sector 5'. Uhhh….scientific? hmmm….HEY! this is the first authors note in the story! Cool!)

…..

his blind green eyes blinked open slowly as pain sliced back through his leg. It was always his right leg, never his left. He found himself in a room in an oddly familiar place. One of the females was by the bed he was laying on.

"W…where am i?" he asked, looking around in vain.

"Hey! You're awake! Bon! He's awake! Whats his name again? Tom? Timm? Yeah, that was it! it was Timm! Hi Timm! You're in the hospital! For some reason, your knee locked up and you fell down a hill! Man, you were out for HOURS! we thought you were gonna die! And the Tallests say once you're aloud out of the hospital, you're gonna be banished to Earth because you failed so horribly and-"

"Sno! Don't pester him with your constant babbling! You're gonna make him get more stressed then he's already in, and that will only slow down the healing process!" Bon came in and snapped at the hyper little female.

Timm groaned. He had a headache, and was VERY sore.

Why was it him? why did he have be blind? Why did his knee give in the way it did? Why was the laughing stock of the whole empire. It used to be Zim, but a few years ago, the short Irken stopped calling by unknown circumstances. It confused everyone for a while, but after a while, people just decided they didn't care. But Timm was curious. He heard stories of Zim, and how he made some creature that ate Miyuki and Spork, rampaged over Irk, and caused a black out for a whole half of a planet.

Everyone called Zim a defective, but could THEY survive everything, and come out on top AND be that short? Could THEY be so confident and loyal to give their own life to do anything for the Tallests? Timm was a different Irken. Being blind, he saw the world with a different view. What they others thought of as stupid or a defective, Timm thought of it as a wonder or someone who was different and special in their own way.

That's how he thought of himself too. He knew he was different, and he knew others would give him dirty looks, even if he couldn't see them. but he didn't take offense by others' words.

"Head hurts…." He groaned.

"I want you to sit up –slowly, don't over do yourself-, and swallow a pill. It'll ease your pain, and help you sleep." Bon said. Slowly, as he was told, Timm sat up. His back hurt now. He felt for Bon, who handed him the small pill, and with shaky hands, popped it his mouth.

The second he swallowed it, he was out cold. Sno and Bon looked at each other.

"It's what the Tallests ordered. We have to send him away. To Earth." Bon sighed, his old age making him easily worn out.

"But can we send him away with some food and water? You know he's my brother, even if he doesn't recognize me." Sno begged.

"I know you care about him. he's your younger brother, and you know he knows who you are. He has a way of knowing. I think he would have made a great worker on the Massive, or as a healer. But we cant send with much food. Or water. Tallests say so." Bon replied gently.

"But…but he'll die without food or water!" Sno exclaimed.

"I know. that's why we're going to disobey the Tallests just once. We're sending him with his cloths, food, water, and a voice message telling him where he's going and why." Bon's eyes glowed with a spark that was like his days as a younger healer, and he remembered all the trouble he had gotten into.

…..

Timm slowly opened his eyes. He was moving. But how?

"Welcome to voice message!" a robotic voice made him jump.

"You have been left a message by Bon! The message reads, 'Timm, you have been banished by the Tallests, much to my disappointment. We had to give you something that would make you sleep, and send you away. You're going to Earth. We left some food, water, and cloths for you. I don't think we'll hear from each other for a while, so be safe, young one." the robotic voice continued.

"End of Voice Messages."

Timm blinked. He was banished? To Earth? Why? What had he ever done wrong? He blinked back tears. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go back to Irk. For once in his life, Timm was scared. He had never been alone before. He had been around others his whole life, even if they hated him. now, he would be alone. Earth had humans, but the only Irken there was Zim, and there a very low chance a blind Irken would be able to find him. and NO WAY a blind Irken could live alone.

**WHAT DO YA THINK? I LIKE THIS ONE SO FAR. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. EARTH

**I'VE READ SO MANY OF TE REVIEWS FOR MY OTHER STORIES, AND ALL OF THEM MAKE ME SO HAPPY. THE 190 REVIEWS FOR 'BAD DAY' WERE SO AMAZING, AND I HOPE TO MAKE THIS STORY AS EPIC AS 'BAD DAY' **

**NOW WHY I JUST TYPED WHAT'S ABOVE THIS, I DON'T KNOW, BUT I DID. SO YEAH. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**EARTH **

Timm wasn't sure when, but he did fall asleep. It was so utterly boring. If he could see, he would probably being gazing at the stars, and finding shapes in them, or naming the planets he passed. He heard there was so much color, and stars, and wonderful things in space, but he couldn't see any of them. sometimes, he would think he was just a burden to the universe. He sighed in his sleep. He WAS a burden to the Irken Empire.

He woke up with a start when something started beeping, and then Bon's voice came through, but it was fuzzy.

"Listen…..Timm….i…..auto polite….Zim's base….land….minutes….bye…." then he guessed the screen went black. So he was going to land at Zim's base in a few minutes. That was good. Now he would be able to leave this cramped place, and if he was lucky, Zim would allow him to stay with him. but he doubted it. he heard Zim was 'too full of himself' and very 'self-centered'. But all well!

The ship landed quietly, and Timm stumbled out. There were strange yet peaceful chirps filling the air, and Timm somehow knew it was daytime. He walked toward the smell of food, and ran strait into what he guessed was a door.

"Oof!" he grunted, and felt around for the door handle. He fiddled around with it for a while, until he finally opened it.

"HEY! You look like Master used ta!" a high pitched voice squealed, and small squeaks started coming toward Timm.

"Who are you?" a loud booming voice from above made Timm jump. But from the voice, Timm could tell it was a computer. But there was a rotten smell mixed with the sweet smell of Irken bread.

"I…I'm Timm….can I ask who are you?" Timm stammered.

"Im Gir! My master was Zim, but he fell asleep and didn't wake up yet. He's been sleepin a long time." The first voice sounded sad suddenly.

"Gir, I've told you! Master isn't waking up! Ever! The last fight he had with di-I mean Big-Head-Kid- killed him! he suffered from internal bleeding and it killed him." Computer sighed.

"But…but master cant be dead!" Gir cried, grabbed Timm's shirt and crying into it.

"We went over this! he's dead! Now…Timm, or whatever your name is, why are you here?" Computer sounded annoyed, yet lonely.

"I….was banished here after my knee locked up during an assessment in the academy…my ship was in auto polite and had coordinates sent for here…at Zim's base." Timm was still a little nervous.

"Why are you just staring ahead?" Computer was now even more confused by this new Irken.

"Im blind. So there's no use in looking around. But whats that…rotten….smell?" Timm blinked his sightless eyes, and Gir closed the door behind him.

"You cant be seems by da humans! They would cut you open and study you!" Gir informed.

"The rotten smell is Zim's body sense GIR didn't BURY him yet, like I TOLD him to." The computer grumbled.

"I miss Master. Will you be our new master? Me and Minimoose, and Computery miss Master." Gir looked up toward Timm, and the blind Irken could smell robotic tears coming from the robots eyes.

"Uhh…I guess…" Timm was a bit overwhelmed by all this.

"I'll help ya get a disguise! You can use Master Zim's old one!"

(A/N: Zim's disguise changed before he died. He had black shaggy hair that hung just above his eyes, still had the green skin, but had brown eyes instead of lavender.)

"Dib will know something's up if you keep green skin. I can make a hologram that has brown hair that'll hang over one eye, your eyes can stay green, but will need contacts that make them look like human eyes, your PAK could be disguised as a backpack, and your skin will look like a pink color. And a few other things." Computer seemed happy to have someone other then Gir to talk to.

"Uh, sounds good…I guess." Timm had no idea what hair was. or a backpack and contacts. "What are backpacks, contacts, and…hair?"

"Hair is like fur the humans have on top of their heads, a backpack is a bag that holds books and stuff that humans carry on their backs, and contact are little cover like things that go over your eyes." Computer explained.

"Order me to do somethin like Master Zimmy used to do!" Gir jumped up and down.

"Okayyyy…uh, can you go get rid of the rotten smell?" Timm never ordered anyone to do anything.

"You look tired. A few feet in front of you is a couch…" Computer stated. Timm yawned, and nodded. He was tired. Probably all the Earth air, and being on a different planet other then Irk for the first time. The air here even made breathing harder. He walked ahead, but his knee gave in again, and he fell.

"OW!" he couldn't help but yelp as his knee buckled. He dragged him self up –seeing as he was right next to the couch when he fell- and pulled himself on to it, while saying some cruses in Irken. It was a very comfortable couch to Timm, and he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep within minutes.

….

"Master Timmy! Wake up! Its time for you ta go to skool!"

Timm growled, and turned away from the high pitched voice.

"TIMMY! WAKE UP!" Gir screamed in Timm's antennae.

"Grrrrr...Fine." Timm was always grumpy in the mornings. He was never a morning person.

**DIB'S HOUSE AND BEYOND….**

"Dib! Get up! It's time for skool!" Gaz yelled. Dib, not wanting to provoke his sisters wrath, climbed out of bed right away. Gaz had become a lot stronger over the years, and not to mention scarier. Dib had grown too. senior year of high school, and Gaz was just a grade behind him. they still ate together at lunch, both still wore the same style of cloths, and Dib was still the big-headed crazy kid. But he didn't mind much anymore.

Brother and sister got ready quickly, and were soon at skool. Gaz walked off to her class, still playing her Game Salve with her eyes closed all the time. Dib walked off to his class; his teacher was Mrs. Mizery. Apparently, she was Mrs. Bitters sister. And how alike they were. Sending kids to non-existent underground class rooms, yelling at kids and ranting on about doom. Most kids didn't even listen to her. They just talked, pasted notes, and the girls did each others make-up.

"Today, we saddly have another new student. And even sadder, he has to sit by Dib. This is Timm. Timm, say what you want and SIT DOWN!" Mrs. Mizery growled as a tall kid with green eyes, a black backpack, a green shirt, baggy black pants, and shaggy brown hair that hung over one of his eyes, and it looked like he was wearing black boots.

"Im Timm, but whatever you do, do NOT call me Timmy. I have no idea where anything is in this filthy excuse for an acad-I mean school, and tend to have a bad temper in the morning." He said, before turning toward the teacher. "Where's my seat?"

"Over by that big headed kid." She pointed to Dib. The new kid stared blankly at him.

"And where's the big headed kid?" he asked. Dib snorted in amusement. That was a first. Everyone said he had a big head.

"Over there. Dib, raise your hand so the new hopeless idiot can find you." Mizery hissed. Dib did as he was told.

"I don't see any hand up. In fact, I don't see anything. I forgot to mention that fact that im blind, didn't i?" Timm growled.

"Fine. go that way!" the teacher pushed Timm so hard. He crashed into his desk.

"Oof!" Dib heard the new kid grunt, and saw him feel around for the chair.

"You don't look blind…your eyes look like everyone else's. They're not foggy." Dib stated.

"No one ever said they have to be foggy to be blind. And if they did, maybe im just different." Timm growled.

"Ya know, there used to be an alien at this skool. His name was Zim." Dib whispered to Timm.

"Amazing. Look, it's morning, and im not in a good mood. So leave me alone 'til lunch." Timm look annoyed.

**TIMM: AT LUNCH**

Because he was blind, Timm had to follow Dib around to know where he was going to the lunch, and to get the food. He sat with Dib, though now he could smell a new human. A female, just a year younger then Dib.

"This is my sister, Gaz. Gaz, this is the new kid in my class." Dib introduced.

"Shut up Dib and eat." Gaz growled. It sounded like she was playing a video game. Timm was glad his 'hair' was a hologram. It mad it easier to smell and hear.

(A/N: this skool has edible food…..for once)

Timm took a bite, and gagged.

"Uhh…where's the nearest bathroom or trashcan?" he asked.

"Why would want to know where a bathroom or trash can is? Isn't one of them used for throwing stuff away?" Dib asked.

"Because im going to puke." Timm swallowed. This food was nasty!

"What? But the food here isn't nearly as bad as the food in elementary-"

"Dude, I don't care! Where's a trash can!" Timm cut him off.

"Uhh…over there." Dib pointed somewhere.

Timm swallowed again. "Where? Im blind, I cant see where!" he snapped.

"Ugh. Here." Gaz pushed Timm up and over to a trash can, just in time. He threw up a few times, thankfully in a trash can and not on the floor. No one but Dib and Gaz seemed to notice. But Dib noticed a small smile cross Gaz's face when Timm finally sat back down in the place across from her, and wiped his mouth, and put his head on the table. But it disappeared quickly.

"What was that all about?" Dib asked.

"I'm used to eating Irken food." Timm froze. _OH, please tell me I didn't say that out loud!_ He thought dismayed. But he felt Dib's and Gaz's intense stares.

"_IRKEN_ food? You're Irken?" Dib exclaimed. Timm saw no easy way out of this.

"Uhhh…no! I mean yes! ...i mean maybe! Or…ugh. Forget it." he sighed. "Yes, im Irken. But an exiled one."

"YEAH RIGHT! You were sent here to take Zim's place, weren't you!" Dib yelled, making everyone turn to look at the commotion.

"What? No! im nothing like Zim! I didn't even know him!" Timm exclaimed, blinking his sightless eyes.

"Yeah right, _Timmy!"_ Dib growled, and spat the word 'Timmy'.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? I thought I told you fifthly humans DO NOT CALL ME TIMMY!" Timm shouted, extreamly mad.

"Timmy, Timmy, Timmy!" Dib sneered. Timm lunged at him, and pinned the human down.

"I MAY BE BLIND, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CANT FIGHT!" He was outraged. Punches were thrown by both boys, and so were curses in both English and Irken. Finally, some teachers came in, and pulled the two apart, but it took three of them to hold back Timm, who was fuming. Dib was easier to clam down.

"DO NOT EVER call me Timmy! EVER!" Timm yelled.

"You need consoling! Bring him to the foxes!" some teacher yelled.

"Uhh…it's the consular. Not foxes." Some other teacher gave the first one a confused look.

"All well." The first one answered, and then they left, leaving Timm in the room, and the teachers holding Dib let him go.

"That was entertaining." Gaz stated. Timm only sigh, finally gaining control over himself.

"Uhh…sorry about attacking you….i used to be teased and called Timmy a lot, and now, almost every time someone calls me Timmy, I attack them…" Timm stared at the ground, the smell of blood filling his antennae.

"You better not try to take over Earth, because I will stop you each time." Dib growled.

"Im not an Invader. Im not old enough to be one. that, and I didn't go through the invader training. I hate the idea of invading planet." Timm panted, still trying to catch his breath.

"Not old enough? But you're taller then Zim!" Dib exclaimed.

"Height has nothing to do with age. Zim was twenty-two when he was in Impending Doom One. im only sixteen." Timm explained.

"Don't think that means im not on to you!" Dib growled.

"Okay, first off, that sounds wrong. And second, im BLIND! That means I cant see anything! My whole world is nothing but dark! I don't even know my way around Zim's old base! There's not way I would ever be able to do harm to this planet!" Timm exclaimed.

"Dib, if you learned anything while Zim was here, when Irkens lie, their voice gets higher pitched. His voice hasn't changed." Gaz growled.

"Why are you taking the aliens side?" Dib snapped.

"Hey! To me, YOU'RE the alien!" Timm protested.

"I'll tell you later." Gaz hissed. She had become a little more open with Dib, sense their dad never came home anymore. He was always at work.

**DIB'S HOUSE: AFTER SKOOL**

"So why did you take the aliens side?" Dib growled. He had been in a bad mood ever sense he and Timm fought.

"I think he's cute."

**TIMM'S NEW BASE THAT WAS ONCE ZIM'S: AFTER SKOOL**

Timm slowly made his way to the couch, and sat down. He had left skool early on the first day, because the Earth food made him sick. REALLY sick. He was vomiting almost the whole way 'home'. In fact, he just got back from throwing up in the bathroom. Gir showed him where it was.

"Master! Wanna go to Master Zim's room? He has a comfy bed!" Gir exclaimed.

"Gir, please talk quieter." Timm begged. The robot had been scram all day sense Timm got back. Suddenly. He was being pulled off the couch, down some elevator, and down some halls. He heard the sound of his boots hit th metal, and guessed Gir was bringing him some where deep into the labs. the annoying robot stopped to open a door, but pushed Timm in and onto something soft. It was a bed. And from the small in the air, Timm could tell there were s few plants from Irk in the room, which made breathing so much easier.

Again, he fell asleep quickly, being tired from the fight with Dib, and feeling sick from the human food. He knew one thing for sure. He wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

**POOR TIMM. BEING BLIND, NOT FEELING GOOD, HAVING TO DEAL WITH GIR, ALL THAT STUFF. MUST BE HARD.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. A VISTER

**YOU REVIEWERS RULE! HERE'S SOME NACHOS! *HANDS REVIEWERS NACHOS* XP**

**NOW, DOWN TO BUSSINESS. I WANT YOU OVER THERE, YOU GO THERE, AND YOU GO SIT THE CONER-WAIT, NO THAT'S NOT RIGHT…..AH, HECK WITH IT. GO READ THE CHAPTER.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**A VISTER**

Timm didn't go the skool the next day. he still didn't feel good from the food he ate, and just wanted to stay hidden.

"MASTR TIMM! TIME FIR SKOOL! WAKE UP!" Gir screamed outside Timm –or Zim's….i wonder who's room it would be considered as….- door. Timm had the computer lock it.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….make him SHUT UP!" Timm snapped, pulling one of the pillows over his head.

"Gir, shut up. Master Timm is staying home today. And uh….i think the scary monkey show is on." He heard the computer say.

"OHH! SCARY MONKEY!" he heard the sounds of Gir running off somewhere. He could care less right now. He planned on sleeping all day. sleeping was one of his favorite things to do because he could see in his dreams. Even the nightmares. But around 12 in the afternoon, he was woken up. Someone blew a hole in the door.

"Gir, I thought you were told to leave me alone." Timm growled, turning away from the door.

"It's not Gir." A voice said. It was the female from lunch yesterday. Gaz was her name?

"Go away." Timm growled, pulling blankets closer.

"I dont do what anyone tells me. I tell myself what to do." Gaz replied, walking into the room.

"Then tell yourself to go away." Timm grumbled.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Gaz mocked. Timm gave up.

"What do you want?" he sighed, sitting up with his antennae bent in all different ways.

"Just to tell you my stupid Brother plans on coming here after skool and putting in some more spy cameras, and try to expose you." She sounded bored. As if this happened before. But there was a laugh hiding in her voice.

Timm could tell she hid her feelings inside, and never let them out. She had years of sorrow, fear, anger, love, hate, and any other feeling there was built up in side her. There was a shy person under her anger-filled personality.

"What are you hiding, and why are you warning me about what your brother is going to do? And shouldn't you be at skool?" Timm asked.

"Yeah, I SHOULD be at skool, but I cut out early. Don't learn anything there anyway, so whats the point. And im warning because I hate my brother, and it's fun annoying him. and im not hiding anything." She answered.

"Being blind doesn't mean I cant tell your hiding something. It makes telling if you're hiding something easier." Timm smirked.

"Whatever. And you know you still have your disguise on?" Gaz stated.

"That's only because I fell asleep before I took it off!" Timm protested, knowing she was smirking at him. his disguise flickered until his true Irken form showed. But he had to pull the contacts off, which was painful.

"Wow. Your eyes are really green." She stated.

"I would say something similar but I cant see your eyes." Timm yawned. "Now why did you REALLY warn me. And I want a real answer."

the next thing Timm knew, he was pinned to the wall by his throat.

"If you _dare_ say a word about this, I will personally kill you." She growled, but then, her lips made contact with his. He knew this was something called a kiss. He heard other smeets talking about it, and saying it was wonderful and how they showed love. But he never experienced one. until now, that is. Before he could react, she was running out of the room, leaving him alone again. He blinked. For maybe the first time, he wished he could see.

"Computer, download a picture of her into my PAK, please." Timm ordered, still shocked about what just happened.

There were a few beeps before the computer said "Download complete."

When Timm closed his eyes, an image of a pinkish creature with purple hair that hung over squinted eyes, a skull necklace around her neck, a black shirt with pinkish pants, and a video game in her hand. Overall, she was beautiful. A strong emotion filled him from top to bottom, and he realized what this feeling was. he was in love with a human he just met. Only his second full day on Earth, and he was in love. Maybe, this wasn't going to be so bad after all….

**YEAH, I RUSHED THE TIMM AND GAZ A LITTLE…I WAS IMPATIANT AND WANTED THAT TO COME IN. AND I HAVE A NEW POLL, IF ANYONE WANTS T VOTE ON IT. ITS NOT AN IMPORTANT POLL, JUST SOMETHING I MADE WHEN I WAS BORED.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AND WOW, AFTER THE FRIST 2 CHAPTERS, THIS ONE IS SHORT….WOW.**


	4. A RUSH

**NOT MUCH TO SAY….BUT MY TWO STORIES I HAVE ABOUT LARD NAR, I HAVE A 'WRITERS-BLOCK' OR WHATEER THEY'RE CALLED. SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR ONE OF THOSE TWO, 'A BATTLE WITHIN THE RESISTY', OR 'LARD NARS STORY' PLEASE PM ME.**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER 3**

**A RUSH**

The next day, Timm did go to the skool. But he chose a bad day. **(A/N: every time I see or type the words 'bad day' I think of my story BAD DAY! maybe one day I'll make another epic one like that one…..)**

It was only one day a month when an Irken would have to dispose of waste. Saddly, that day was today for Timm. And he already knew that water burned him, because it was raining that morning, so took the school's bathroom out of the options.

(**A/N: the urinals or what ever are out of question! Don't forget that Irken's have more complicated then humans! And there's no way to disguise THAT!)**

Timm squirmed in his seat.

"Timm! Sit still! Im trying to teach the students how they're all going to die a very doomed death of doom!" Mrs. Mizery snapped.

"Sorry…im nervous." Timm half-lied.

"About what? Me EXPOSING you to the WORLD!" Dib challenged.

"The rain. I don't like water." Timm stated.

_Maybe I SHOULD just go the boy's bathroom…NO! I will NOT risk being burned, or seen! _Timm shuddered at the thought of being burns in tender areas….and with toilet water. Who knows how clean the toilet water was here. But he had to go SO badly!

He crossed his knees, and bit his lip.

"Who the heck is so nervous about the rain that they freak out INSIDE?" Dib asked, looking disgusted.

"Ugh. I don't want to have any rivals here, Dib. I was exiled here, and just want to live peacefully, not having to worry about someone killing me. I cant see you, so fighting can be hard for me. My knees give out and I fall at random times. Having someone who hates me wont help at all. I'll end up being killed." Timm sighed. "Besides, although I really don't like rain, that's not why im all….twitchy….right now."

"Then why are you all twitchy?" Dib challenged.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Very badly."

"You do know they have a bathroom here?"

"I know. but water burns me, and a blind sixteen year old trying to use a urinal wont turn out good."

"Good point." Dib nodded.

It was after lunch when Timm could barely hold it anymore. He raised his hand.

"What?" Mizery hissed.

"May I go to the restroom?"

"Go."

But Timm passed it, and instead ran back to Zim's base as fast as his legs could take him. but of course, with his luck, his knees buckled again, and he fell. And he couldn't get up. Saddly, he ended up wetting himself. And the sidewalk.

"Ohhhh….this sucks." He whined. If only he left during lunch. Maybe he would have made it to the base by now. Or maybe he should've just risked getting burned. He sighed. the sudden sounds of foot steps made him aware of Gaz coming up behind him.

"Need help?" she asked.

"Well, I don't NOT need it." he grumbled. _this is EMBRASSING!_ He thought. He liked her, a smart wonderful girl, when he cant even make it to a toilet. That was just sad. She snorted, and grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Thanks…."

"No problem. Mind if I stay at your house 'til school's out?"

"Sure. I don't mind."

She didn't seem to notice the wet spot on his pants, or on the sidewalk. They walked next to each other, side by side. Timm could feel himself blushing as she moved her hand to his, so they were holding hands. When they reached the base, they let go of each others hands, and Timm somehow found his way to Zim's old room and changed his pants quickly, before letting Gaz come in.

They sat on his bed in silence.

Then….

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Gaz asked. Her voice sounded like an angle's voice.

"I guess…but it's more of first sound for me." He waved his hand in front of his eyes.

"Right…sorry." She sounded different….like, she was…sick?

"Do you feel alright?" he asked as his disguise faded.

"I feel fine."

they were quiet for a few minutes. Not even Gir made a noise. Before they knew it, both were asleep. Gaz had her head on Timm's chest, and Timm had an arm on Gaz's stomach.

WHEN THEY WOKE UP…

Gaz opened her eyes to find herself in the most awkward position…Timm was under her, asleep, but still under her, and his arm was draped around her back. She felt a cough coming, and turned her head away so she wouldn't cough in Timm's face. She liked him. it was more then a like, it was love. But he probably didn't care. Irkens couldn't feel love, could they? Or was that only Zim who CLAIMED he couldn't.

But the coughing woke him up, and when Gaz looked back at him, she could see his blushing.

"Uhhh…." That was all he said before Gaz got off him, and coughed more.

"Are you okay?" Timm asked. There was worry in his voice.

"Im…*coughing* fin-*coughing*….no." she sniffled, sure, she didn't feel good earlier, but she blamed that on the lunch. Now, she felt worse.

"Come. I'll walk you home." He didn't let her argue, and she let him push her gently back up to the floor level. In the elevator, he slipped on his disguise. The walk was slow. Timm was limping, and Gaz was coughing. About half way to her house, she threw up. Timm felt for her back, and rubbed it until she was done. She fell to her knees. Her legs couldn't support her. What was wrong with her?

Gaz felt Timm slide his arms under her, and he carried her 'bridle style'.

AT DIB'S HOUSE.

Dib was pacing around the house. He was a nervous wreck. Timm leaves, and Gaz doesn't come out of the skool building. He even checked all the classrooms, and her teacher said she left to go to the bathroom. Maybe Timm kidnapped her! Dib was just about to storm over to Timm's base, but when he opened the door, he saw Timm stumbling up the walk way, with Gaz in his arms. He was limping heavily.

"CRAP!" the Irken yelped as he fell. But he held Gaz above him, and did his best not to drop Dib's sister.

"What did you do to her!" Dib demanded, taking his ill-looking sister from Timm and kicking the alien in the side.

"Nothing! Honestly! Ow….i…I would never hurt her! She followed me 'home' and we fell asleep, but she woke up coughing, and threw up on the way here! I would never hurt her!" Timm explained, his voice layered with pain.

"Get up. Now." Dib growled.

"Owwww…" Timm moaned as he slowly got back to his feet.

"Why did she follow you to your base?" Dib hissed as he carried his sister to the couch. Timm followed, feeling around for stuff so he wouldn't run into anything.

"I don't know. she asked me if I believed in love at first sight, and after that, we fell asleep." Timm sat on the couch and stroked Gaz's hair.

"Don't touch her!" Dib slapped his hand away.

"I wouldn't hurt her." Timm stated quietly.

"Why." Dib growled.

"I…I love her…"

**IM NOT SURE WHAT THE POINT OF THIS CHAPTER WAS, AND I CAN ALREADY TELL, THIS ISNT GOING TO BE A VERY LONG STORY. MAYBE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS….I DUNNO.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. 20 YEARS LATER

**LIKE I SAID, THIS WONT BE A LONG STORY. SO YEAH. YEP.**

**NOT MUCH ELSE TO SAY. AND THIS IS GOING TO BE A REALLY SHORT STORY. SORRY. **

**CHAPTER 5**

**20 YEARS LATER**

Years have passed, and Dib, Gaz, and Timm are out of skool. Well, Timm cut out half-way through the first year he was there. He saw nothing good coming from being there, and the smell of so many humans was horrible. He was still just as blind as when he first came to Earth, but his knee had gotten worse. he was almost never seen not walking with a cane or walker, and sometimes, if his leg hurt enough, he would move around in a wheelchair. Dib, who had become a doctor, and one of the best doctors in the WORLD, would often go to Timm's base, which was really Zim's base but redecorated so it looked more normal, and check on the Irkens knee. Gaz had become a ranch worker, so she took care of horses all day.

Timm would sometimes go with her to work, but only because he bonded with one of the horses who's name was Dancer.

Dib walked in Timm's house, only to find the Irken sleeping on the couch next to Gir, who was watching the Angry Monkey Show.

"Timm!" Dib shouted at the Irken who was about to fall off the couch.

"Whaa? Whoa!" Timm landed on his face as he hit the floor. "Ow." His voice was stuffy as he lifted his head.

"Why were you sleeping on the couch? Doesn't Zim have bed?" Dib asked as he helped Timm up.

"Yeah, but I fell asleep on the couch last night and-" he sneezed in mid-sentence. Dib raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ohhhh…I feel horrible." The green-eyed Irken sat back on the couch, sniffling.

"Why?" Dib asked sitting next to him, Gir not evening noticing.

"I have a headache, my throat hurts a little, and my 'nose' as human say keeps 'running'" Timm rubbed his head.

"Then you're sick. With a cold or something." Dib commented.

"Irkens don't get colds. And I already know what I have. I get it each year. On Irk, it's called a Shlog. And it's horrible." Timm yawned.

"Well that must suck."

"It does. And I already called Gaz a few days ago and told her I'll take her to that hill she likes in the park. She's supposed to be here at five thirty." Timm yawned.

"You know, you can cancel today? You've changed her, so she wont be mad." Dib stated. He had gotten used to Gaz dating an alien.

"But I don't wanna disappoint her." Timm argued.

"Well if you go there when you don't feel good she'll be disappointed too." Dib pointed out.

"Look at the time. It's already three twenty nine. And don't ask how I know that. I have a clock in my PAK that tells me the time." Timm stated. Just as he said that, Gaz knocked once and walked in.

"Hey Dib. Come on Timm." She sounded better then the old her. Her voice was softer and more gentle.

"Timm's not going anywhere." Dib pushed Timm back against the couch as he tried to stand up.

"And who made you the boss?" Gaz challenged. Timm sighed.

"Gaz, I cant go to the park today. I really don't feel good, and have whats humans call a 'cold'. But it effects Irkens different. We get effected worse." Timm coughed a few times.

Gaz sat down next to him. "Im not going to _let_ you go the park if you don't feel good."

"You're not disappointed, are you?" Timm fretted.

"No, im not disappointed." She sat on Timm's other side, gently moving Gir, who just fell face first on the floor and screamed, "I see da floor! It's pretty! Weeeeeeeeeehehehehehehe!"

"GIR! Please, be quiet!" Timm snapped.

"Yes, master !" Gir's eyes flashed red.

They all sat in silence for a while. Gaz was rubbing Timm's arm, Gir was having a staring contest with the floor, and Dib was staring blankly at the TV. After a few minutes, Dib spoke up.

"I have to get home before dinner. See ya tomorrow." He sighed.

"Bye." Gaz and Timm said at the same time.

"Bye-bye Mr. Potato Head!" Gir waved at Dib.

"What? Mr. Potato Head?" Dib voiced the question everyone was thinking.

"Yep!" Gir smiled. Dib could imagine what Zim would say. Zim….he hadn't thought about the small invader for a long time.

The rest of the that night, Timm stayed on the couch, asleep. Gaz had went home around midnight, and Gir continued his never ending staring contest with the floor. Timm was snoring.

1 YEAR LATER…

(Gaz and Timm got married…..i don't feel like explaining the wedding)

"In coming transmission." Computer stated, sounding bored. Timm looked up from the snack he was eating. Not to mention there was a huge mess around him sense h often missed his mouth.

"No one ever calls me….who is it, anyway?" Timm asked as he stood up and grabbed the walker. He made his way slowly to the living room as the computer answered, "You'll see."

"Gee, I wonder what the problem with that is…hmmm….maybe it's the fact that IM BLIND!" Timm snapped.

"Sorry. It's the Tallests. I think. Someone from the Massive." Computer sighed as the transmission came through.

"You! Whatever your name is…." Red began.

"Timm." Timm sighed.

"Yes….that right. Timm! How tall are you?" Red asked.

"I don't know. how many times am I going to have to say this! IM BLIND! I cant see, so even if I measured myself, I would have no clue how tall I am!" he snapped.

"You're seven foot six." Computer stated.

Timm heard a choking noise from the Tallests.

"That means you're taller then us….by a whole foot." Purple sniffed.

"Which mean, by order of law, you have to return to Irk, and take your place as Tallest." Red sounded sad.

"What? But I was exiled…I thought that meant I was never aloud to return." Timm was dumbfounded.

"The control brains changed their minds. And what happened to Zim?" Red quickly changed the subject.

"He died." Timm answered simply. He was stunned. A blind Tallest? Had that even happened before? How could a blind Irken lead the Empire? And what about Gaz?


	6. FAMILY

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Im sorry! I've been taking a bit of a break from Invader Zim…and writing some Percy Jackson stories…I'll try to update both Invader Zim and Percy Jackson stories as much as possible, but it's hard! Im sorry!**

**Chapter 6**

**Hello World**

Timm had been Tallest for no more then a few months, when a call started coming in. of course, he still couldn't see anything.

"Incoming Transmission, Sir." One of the workers informed him.

"Put it on screen." The blind Tallest ordered.

"Timm! Thank God you answered! it's Gaz!" he didn't need to think to know who's voice that was. it was Dib. He stiffened when he heard about the wonderful human. He had loved Gaz, and they had both showed their love one day….

"What's wrong with her?" he asked calmly.

"She's having a baby….smeet…..whatever you wanna call it!"

Timm choked. "A WHAT?"

"A baby-"

"Is she okay?" Timm interrupted.

"Yes, she's fine. I got her to the hospital, but she to call you….something about you being a father…"

The blind Irken knew he was being glared at by Dib.

"Tell her I'll be there as soon as possible." He growled. The transmission cut, and Timm turned toward the Massive's workers.

"Bring me to Earth." He ordered.

DIB'S POV

It was at least five hours sense Dib called Timm. The Irken had said he was coming, and Gaz was still far from giving birth. He looked up as someone limped in with a walker, two shorter people walking on either side of him. the one with the walker was Timm, in his old skool disguise, but older. The two next to him wore matching uniforms, and walked step in step with Timm. _Body guards…_Dib thought.

Timm only nodded a greeting, and awkwardly sat next to Gaz, without a word. That's how hours passed. Timm remaining silent, no speaking a signal word, though the other two who came with him were chatty and spoke for their leader. Apparently, their names were Scat and Skid, twins who were 'adopted' by Timm.

"Uhh…Timm, you're quieter then normal…" Dib stated.

"He does that when he's nervous." Scat informed.

"Yeah. He says because he's blind and has weak legs…knees….ankles….whatever! that because he's blind, he get nervous sometimes and then he's really quiet so he can listen to whats going on around him. I dunno. I never understood why. I mean, it seems stupid. Why would you listen when you're nervous or scared, or something?" Skid added.

"I get it. if he cant see, then he can hear better then most Irkens, so listening is better for him. what I don't understand is why he wont talk. Why does listening man no talking?" Scat babbled.

"I dunno. Maybe listening is harder to do when you're talking. Well…..oh, make some noise, and I'll talk, and then I'll tell you if it's harder to listen when you're talking!" Skid exclaimed.

"Okay!" Scat nodded, then started to make a weird purring noise from deep in his throat, and Skid started to talk at least ten miles an hour, and wouldn't shut up until Timm had enough.

"Shush, boys. Or I'll send you BOTH back to the Massive." He growled. The two chatty little Irkens went quiet.

….

Days seem to pass before the doctors came in and the baby was born. If Dib looked closely, he could've sworn he saw tears shining in Timm's eyes. And for the first time, he wonder what it would be like to be a father, and not be able to see your kid when it was born. Not to mention having to lead a whole Empire.

The baby had a greenish tint to her skin, dazzling green eyes –the same shade of green as Timm's eyes- and a small fluff of purple hair on her head. Gaz looked like she was in a daze as she stared at the small bundle in her arms.

"She's beautiful." Timm stated.

"But if you're blind, then how do you know if she looked beautiful or not?" Scat asked.

"I don't have to see to know if someone's beautiful. Do you think I saw Gaz before I decided she was beautiful? It's their aura that I use to tell if their beautiful." Timm smiled.

As Gaz handed him the small baby, he felt a swell of pride. What made him ever want to go back to the Massive, and Irk, and the other Irkens who had made fun of him, taunted him, teased, and pushed? Why did he ever want to go where he was not wanted. His real family was here, on Earth. With Gaz and his new daughter.

"Scat, Skid. Go inform the Massive. Im not going back to Irk. I am not one of them. I don't belong on Irk. I belong on Earth." He said quietly, one arm wrapped around Gaz, the other cradling his new baby girl.

"But….what about us?" Skid asked.

"You boys will be fine. when you get to the Massive, ask to see Sno or Bon. One of them will take care of you two, and hopefully you'll rise to be Tallests, better then Red and Purple, and better then me." Timm said. Sure, it would hurt to leave the two little Irkens, but they would never survive on Earth. They wouldn't like it, and they wouldn't find the excitement they needed.

"Sno or Bon? But….you said Bon was your coach. He's probably dead by now. And who's Sno?" Scat asked.

"Sno is one of my friend, I guess you could call her. She's hyper, that's for sure. You'll like her."

"Okay….bye Uncle Timm!" they called at the same time, then walked away.

"When did I become uncle Timm?" he wondered out loud.

He heard a soft breathing sound come from Gaz, and knew she was asleep. She deserved it. _how can I raise a family when im blind and can barely walk without hurting my knees?_ Timm wondered.

_**THE END**_

**Sorry this chapter was terrible. I've been having trouble with all my Invader Zim stories recently….but I don't feel like making a sequel to this, so if anyone wants to, go ahead.**

**Sorry guys, but im losing interest in writing for Invader Zim….I'll do my best to finish the stories I already have, but ever sense I read the Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I couldn't think of any more ideas for Invader Zim….which I guess will explain for why I havnt been updating for so long….**

**Please review. And by the way, this is the End of Blind. **


End file.
